Jealous Dreaming
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Haruka wakes up late at night after having a jealous nightmare. Can Michiru make her feel loved? - YURI WARNING! LEMON! M for mature content and some language. 18 ! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon anything related at all...I wish, but I don't so don't sue me

Riza: I know I haven't written anything in FOREVER, but here is a Sailor Moon fic, my first SM one, so please be nice...it's also my first yuri lemon lol

Kago: YAY! LEMONS!!!

Riza: *sigh* Here we go:

* * *

"I'm Seiya Kou. Nice to meet you!" The black haired man beside Michiru said, extending a hand. How dare he attempt some kind introduction when he's been caught red-handed?! It made Haruka's blood boil a little as she glared at him, frowning. She had to behave a little though...so stepping forward, Haruka held out her own hand.

"Tenno Haruka." She said in return with a not-so-kind, "nice to meet you."

Seiya caught Haruka's fist before it had a chance to bury itself in his chest.

...........

Haruka sat up in bed, her heart pounding slightly as her eyes managed to adjust to the darkness of her bedroom. She lay back, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Are you alright, Haruka?" A sweet voice asked from beside her. She turned her head, gazing at the tired, but adorable green-haired woman beside her. She smiled a little at how kawaii her girlfriend looked all sleepy and surrounded by blankets.

"Hai...just a bad dream." She said, hugging Michiru close once again so she was against her chest. She slipped her nose and mouth into the soft area of Michiru's neck and nuzzled gently. She could feel Michiru smile. Neither was willing to look at the clock's LED numbers to see the obscene hour at which they had woken, but both knew they weren't getting back to bed for now.

"About Seiya?" Michiru asked with a slightly coy tone as if she knew more than she was letting on. Haruka made a face at such an accusation. Dreaming about Seiya...she had told Michiru it was a bad dream though so the older teen was quickly forgiven. She nodded a little.

"To my disgust." She added, smirking lightly. Haruka's dislike for Seiya was understood by her girlfriend. It was all jealousy.

"You growled his name in your sleep... Are you jealous?" Michiru's comment and question both brought a slight tint of pink to the boyish girl's face.

"No." She said a little too quickly, frowning as her quick response made Michiru smirk.

"I think you are. What do you think he and I were doing?"

"I...I don't know." The blonde shifted, a little uneasy at the interrogation.

"Do you remember what I called you when you came into the room?" Michiru questioned, getting soft once again to help her girlfriend relax. Haruka's body was super tensed up over all of this talk of Michiru and Seiya. She calmed a little and shook her head. She couldn't remember anything other than the desire to kill the man for being in her Michiru's dressing room like a perverted fan-boy.

"No...I don't remember..." She admitted softly. Michiru drew closer, pressing her body against Haruka's.

"I said you were my special partner." She cooed gently into Haruka's ear before her head dipped down to place a kiss against her lover's collarbone. The name made the blonde smile lightly. Michiru's special partner...

She slipped her leg around Michiru's and used it as leverage to push her girlfriend to the mattress and get herself on top. Her lips pressed to Michiru's, taking control over her as she slipped a hand up her lover's pajama top to rub against her belly.

Michiru's tongue came out to meet Haruka's between their lips, rubbing gently against her partner's, not fighting against Haruka's dominance, but praising her lover for being a kind master.

Haruka pulled gently away from the kiss, moving her lips to leave a fiery trail of kisses over her lover's jaw and down her neck. She pulled on Michiru's shirt, too impatient for buttons, but they would not give to her tugging so she had to slow down and undo each button, her lips following her hands, kissing the warm skin each time a button was undone and new areas were exposed.

"Haruka-" Michiru gasped softly as the blonde's hand slipped inside of her lace bra. A devilish smirk came to Haruka's lips as she sought to make Michiru gasp like that again. Pressing her cheek to her partner's belly, Haruka slipped her hands under Michiru and undid her bra. She sat up, pulling Michi up with her to discard the shirt and bra together, letting them fall to the floor. She kissed Michiru with a deep, loving expression of her feelings, bringing the other's back to the sheets once more.

"Michiru-" A soft moan escaped the blonde as Michiru's fingers slipped into Haruka's hair. The soft rub of the violinist's fingers against her scalp caused goose-bumps to rise up on Haruka's arms. The kiss was broken and Haruka's lips were looking for a new victim. They found a pink nub to torture and the blonde began to lick Michiru's breast. She purposely ignored the nipple entirely as she let her tongue roll over the areola and her hot breath cover the mound.

"F...f...fuck, Haruka!" Michiru swore, her body bucking against the abuse. A soft chuckle came from the blonde.

"Such naughty language, Michi..." She teased and Michiru's fingers slid through her hair.

"Mmmm...please, no teasing..." Michiru begged softly and Haruka smiled, complying. Her lips wrapped around Michiru's nipple, beginning to gently suck at the soft, pink skin. A loud moan erupted from the green-haired girl beneath her as the erect, sensitive nub was sucked gently into the wet, darkness of Haruka's mouth. Her tongue rubbed against the very tip sending a wave of pleasure through her lover's chest.

Michiru's moans encouraged Haruka forward, but she wanted to please her blonde lover too. She wanted Haruka to feel the same pleasure so she worked on undoing her lover's top. They wore matching pajamas, but Michiru didn't wear the pants and Haruka never wore a bra to bed. Michiru's hands slid up into her lover's now opened shirt and rubbed along her back, pulling her closer at the same time. Haruka's lips formed a smile against Michiru's chest. She pulled away lightly, letting her lips linger for a moment, her breath making the wet nipple burn gently with cold. Michiru gasped at the sensation and pulled Haruka's lips to her own, their body's fitting and grinding together as if they were made to do so.

Haruka's leg was between Michiru's, their legs intertwined and their bare chests pressed together as they passionately kissed one another, hungry for the other's body. Haruka tugged impatiently at Michiru's panties, but Michiru gently grabbed her hands. The woman flipped them over so she was the one on top, not Haruka and, pinning her girlfriend's hands to the mattress, she took control. She slid down so she was no longer mounted on her Haruka's belly and her fingers wrapped carefully around the waistband of Haruka's pajama bottoms and her boxers. The boyish blonde preferred them over girly panties and that way, they never got their panties mixed up in the wash.

"Michiru-" Haruka whimpered gently as she watched her lover toss the clothes on the floor. She wanted to be touched, but there was no contact between them. Michiru smiled knowingly, her hand sliding sweetly up the blonde's leg. She moved her other hand up the other leg, Her hands moving under Haruka's knees, gently spreading her girlfriend's legs. Haruka wasn't used to her lover taking charge, but it wasn't the first time.

"Ruka, you're so cute when you look needy." Michiru teased. Haruka smiled a little, closing her eyes, her head tilting back gently.

"I'm not needy." She said and Michiru smiled.

"Oh, really?" She asked coyly, making Haruka open her eyes again and look at her. Michi gently rubbed her thumb against her Haruka's most sensitive spot and it made Haruka jump a little and let out a cry-like moan. Michiru giggled gently as Haruka relaxed and blushed a lot.

...........

Morning came slowly and the sleepy blonde woke with her head on Michiru's chest. She smiled a little, cuddling close to her. The movement woken Michiru enough to comprehend and her arms encased her lover in a sweet embrace.

"Ruka-" Michiru cooed, smiling tiredly.

"Take that, Seiya...Chiru is mine." Haruka murmured, back asleep and sleep talking like she had before. Michiru giggled a little and stroked her hair as she fell back to sleep also.


End file.
